Wesley Finn
Wesley Finn was born on Februaury 22nd, 1974 in Los Angeles, California into a working class Irish-American family. His father,' Thornton Finn', was part of the Spartans Motorcycle Club at the time and would be until his death in 1991 in Oregon. His mother, still alive, resides in Portland, Oregon. Wesley was initially introduced to the MC at the age of 16, after he and his mother had moved back to Oregon to continue living with Thornton, at which point he began taking part in basic (and mostly legal) club activities. Wesley's father was shot several times in the side and back, resulting in his death. Wesley was 17 at the time of his father's death, and a short time after, he was inducted into the Spartans as a Prospect. He was taken under the wing of Lionel Curtis, the Sergeant at Arms for the Portland chapter of the Spartans Motorcycle Club . Criminal Life Wesley was charged with the first degree murder of Peter Latner, a well known methamphetamine supplier within the outer ring of Portland, Oregon in August of 1997. Due quite simply to a lack of incriminating evidence, Wesley's charges were dropped, though it is widely believed in the Portland area that he was in fact Latner's murderer. Shortly after Latner's death, Wesley was promoted to Treasurer of the Portland chapter of the Spartans - this promotion strengthening many people's beliefs that Finn had comitted the murder. Wesley Finn has also been charged with assault, burglary, possession of narcotics, and evasion several times, some of them resulting in brief inprisonments. Within San Andreas In early March of 2013, Finn had migrated to San Fierro, San Andreas along the American West Coast with two close friends from the Portland chapter of the Spartans, Otis Russell (former Sergeant at Arms) and Thomas Hanes (former Vice President). Both have disappeared - the reason is yet unknown. The Chapter of the club was based in Bayside upon their expansion into San Andreas. Shortly after the move, Wesley affiliated himself with one Flavia Guevara, thus putting him in line to meet 'Nova', that time's leader of the Boulevard Rifa-13. Wesley was also strongly affiliated with Charles Shaw, a friend of Wesley who provided him with an undisclosed amount of narcotics and firearms. Charles had turned to law enforcement nearing the end of his life, it is speculated that upon the club's move to Los Santos, Wesley may have had something to do with his disappearance along with patched members Viktor Zielkov and Carl Handral. Finn and the club resided in Blueberry, Red County for a short period before moving to the Willowfield-Idlewood '''line in the heart of '''Los Santos. Currently, the club is neutral and/or friendly with many of the city's illegal organizations and street gangs. Wesley along with the club itself, is notorious for taking part in the firearms and methamphetamine trade- the meth trade helping him to find Amanda Daniels, currently an associate of the club. Recently, Wesley has been attacked by an unknown gunman, walking away with a wounded left upper arm and right thigh. Conspiracies have spread throughout the ranks of the club implying that it was an inside job, but the reason for Wesley's shooting is yet unknown, but it speculated to be due to a meth feud with an unknown San Andreas criminal enterprise. Wesley Finn has been missing since around June 1st, the reason for his disappearance is yet unknown. Some imply that the Wesley has been working alongside the LSPD and ATF within the city, and has been transported to a safer location following the death of several members and the disappearance of other members. Some also believe that Wesley has been killed, whether by another organization or otherwise, whilst others retain the belief that he has given up the Spartan lifestyle to pursue other goals. A smaller group of individuals speculate Wesley had been arrested along with fellow Spartans MC member Roy Schneider, a patched member of the Spartans Motorcycle Club, for charges that may include assault on a Law Enforcing Officer, possession of illegal and unlicensed firearms, evasion, and so on. Category:Character Category:Male